


wrapped up in you

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Chains, M/M, Oral Sex, WHAT DID NETFLIX EXPECT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YOU CAN'T JUST CHAIN MATT MURDOCK UP AND EXPECT ME NOT TO WRITE PORN ABOUT IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrapped up in you

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT MY FINEST HOUR, BUT I’M TAKING THIS ONE FOR THE TEAM.
> 
> Bear in mind, of course, that there’s probably no situation where Matt would be chained up and not either in immediate danger or being prevented from helping someone else in immediate danger and probably whatever’s happening in the trailer is hella traumatizing, but I am flagrantly ignoring this fact because I am a fluff-loving trash heap of a person.
> 
> This was directly encouraged by too many people on Tumblr, dancinbutterfly, and FUCKING NETFLIX.

The first thing that Foggy asks when he climbs up onto the roof and his stomach drops at the sight of Matt is, “Are you okay?” which he realizes is a dumb question, because of at least two things. One, Matt’s currently chained to a fucking beam. Two, the question _are you okay_ is one that Matt has never before answered with anything but _I’m fine_ , even when he’s _chained to a fucking beam._

“I’m fine,” Matt says, and he gives a little awkward shimmy like he’s trying to prove it, which only works to force one of the chains tighter against his throat. Foggy rushes forward to tug it down, and Matt lets out a sharp breath.

“Jesus, Murdock,” he says, his hand resting against Matt’s chest, fingers tapping his neck.

“Not quite crucified yet,” Matt says. It’s a weak attempt at a joke, but Foggy huffs out a laugh anyway.

“ _Yet_ ,” he repeats. “Operative word, buddy.”

“Think you can get me out of this?” Matt asks. Foggy responds by running his hand down Matt’s chest, fingers bumping over the chains as they travel over his hip as Foggy leans down. Matt’s voice is a little tight when he continues, “What—what are you doing?”

“Trying to figure out where the damn lock is,” Foggy says, dropping to his knees to feel around Matt’s thighs—it’s dark, and his eyes are still adjusting. “I don’t know if you remember me spending a solid six weeks learning how to pick locks while avoiding learning contract law, but I got pretty good at it.”

“How could I forget,” Matt says, deadpan even though he sounds kind of shaky—Foggy thinks he must be panicking after being stuck up here alone and is just manfully trying to hide it, “that you’re part of the criminal element.”

“I’m bad, Murdock,” he says, patting Matt’s leg before resuming his search. “You should probably fight me after I finish rescuing you, here.”

“Please don’t make any damsel jokes,” Matt says.

“That’s really a lot to ask of me, princess,” Foggy says, standing up again. Matt’s mouth is all twisted up under the mask, and his cheeks are flushed, barely visible in the dim light from the open door to the stairs. He makes a soft noise when Foggy gets closer to lean up and try to see the chains above his head, their bodies brushing together, and—shit, Matt’s going to have to stop making being in distress sound so good, because clearly Foggy’s a weak and terrible person.

“Foggy,” Matt says, hoarsely, shifting as much as he can. “You’re—”

“Yeah, Matty, I’m gonna need you to ignore the fact that I’m clearly rocking a poorly timed boner,” Foggy says, as precisely and calmly as he can while he finishes checking the chains, “because I guess I’m aroused by danger now.”

“By danger?” Matt asks.

“Definitely just the danger,” Foggy says, shortly. “Nothing else about this situation is arousing me in the slightest.”

This isn’t even a _thing_ for him, normally—Marci used to tie him up, sometimes, but they were laughing and warm and he was on a bed. If those residual feelings occasionally slip into innocent, borderline friendly fantasies about keeping Matt tied up and safe, he can only blame Matt’s constant array of new and horrible injuries and his own weirdly mothering id.

There are definitely never heavy _chains_ involved, though.

“Lie,” Matt says, faintly.

“You know, I could leave you up here,” Foggy replies.

“You wouldn’t,” Matt says. “The next person who found me might not be so nice.”

Foggy steps back to look at Matt’s face, which is doing something complicated. He reaches up to gently pull the mask off, and Matt’s eyes go wide.

“Murdock,” he says. “Don’t tell me you also have an ill-timed danger boner.”

Matt laughs, a little pitched and nervous.

“How about you just get me out of here?” he asks. “Then we can pretend this never happened.”

“Sure that’s what you want?” Foggy asks. He’s not entirely sure where he’s going with this, but Matt looks pink and a little pleased behind the exasperated look, so he’s—yeah, life’s short, probably _Matt’s_ especially, he’s gonna push it. “I’m beginning to think you weren’t in trouble at all. Did I just interrupt a fun bondage party? Did you not _invite me_ to your fun bondage party?”

“ _Foggy_ ,” Matt says, in his _I’m the serious adult here_ voice.

“Matthew,” Foggy says, reaching up to smooth down Matt’s hair where it’s standing on end. Matt’s eyes fall shut at the touch, mouth still twisted, thoughtfully. Foggy’s worried that he’s seriously misread this situation when Matt licks his chapped lips and laughs again, sharply.

“You know, if you wanted to tie me up,” he says, “you just had to ask.”

“Well, knowing your proclivities, I figured it wouldn’t be long until someone did it for me,” Foggy says, sliding his fingers down Matt’s side, “and, look—how convenient.”

“I wouldn’t call this convenient,” Matt says, shifting his shoulders again.

“Thought you might get offended if I said _easy_ ,” Foggy replies, hand stopping to rest low on Matt’s stomach, fingers tapping a slow beat. “We in any immediate danger up here, Matt?”

Matt shakes his head.

“Not anymore,” he says, smirking, “which seems like it could be a problem, since you’re allegedly turned on by danger.”

“I think I’ll make do,” Foggy says, immediately starting to work on Matt’s belt.

“You’re not even going to kiss me first?” Matt asks, like he’s joking, but he looks kind of hopeful when Foggy glances back up at him. Foggy smiles at him.

“If you wanted me to kiss you, Matt,” he says, stepping in closer, “all you had to do was ask.”

Foggy closes the distance to kiss him softly, first, and then Matt laughs and opens his mouth to it, kisses back.

“This is _not_ how I imagined this would happen,” he says, breathlessly, when Foggy pulls away.

“I’m not even surprised at this point,” Foggy says, then kisses Matt again as he runs his hands up and down his sides, over the chains, fingertips stopping to press into Matt’s hips. He bumps his forehead gently against Matt’s before he says, “Wait, _wait_ , you’ve imagined this?”

“In—passing,” Matt says.

“ _Murdock_.”

Matt smiles, shyly, which—frankly, shy will not _do_ right now, because they’re about to have weird bondage sex on a public _rooftop_. For their first time together. Shit, maybe Foggy actually should let him out and they can pretend that they don’t both have this impulse and he can just tie Matt up on his bed like normal people.

Matt makes a pained noise while Foggy’s floundering and petting his hip.

“Matt?” Foggy asks, softly.

“Uh,” Matt says, hoarsely. “Please?”

Foggy beams at him.

“Be a little more specific, sweetheart,” he says.

“Touch me,” Matt says—begs _, begs_ is the word that Foggy is looking for, and hell if that’s not the hottest thing he’s ever experienced, Matt shaking under his hands and _begging_ for it. “ _Please_.”

“There we go,” Foggy murmurs, patting Matt’s side before he goes to work on his belt again, so he can shove the bottom part of the suit down below the chains draped heavily over his hips and wrap his fingers around Matt’s dick. “Shit, Matty, you’re really— _wow_.”

“I’ve been hard since I heard you coming up the stairs,” Matt says, a little desperately. “ _Foggy._ ”

“I like when you’re honest,” Foggy says, running fingers through Matt’s hair with his free hand before he presses a kiss to his mouth and adds, “I should probably reward you for it. Positive reinforcement.”

He traces down Matt’s body with his hands as he drops to his knees, interrupted by the cold metal periodically until he’s on the ground and leaning up to take Matt’s dick into his mouth. He hasn’t given a blowjob since college and he definitely hasn’t give one sober, but Matt doesn’t seem to mind, if the way he moans Foggy’s name means anything.

For awhile, there’s just the wet, obscene noise of him slowly sucking Matt off and the harsh metallic sound of chains on brick, high up enough that the city’s just background noise to anybody without super senses, until Matt starts to whine out his name again, saying, “Foggy, I’m— _please_ , I’m so close.”

“Already?” Foggy asks, grinning when he pulls off.

“Extenuating circumstances,” Matt shoots back, glaring. “Don’t gloat.”

“Oh, I’m gonna gloat,” Foggy says, licking back up Matt’s dick before he takes him in again, clenching his fingers around Matt’s thighs. Matt tries to roll his hips up to push in further, squirming when he’s held back. Foggy obliges by taking Matt as deep as he can, until Matt’s groaning and coming in his mouth.

Foggy swallows and coughs a little when he pulls off, looking up to see Matt with his head tipped back and his mouth open, breathing wetly.

“Okay,” Matt says, slowly. “You can gloat.”

“Damn right,” Foggy says, ignoring the ache in his knees when he stands up in favor of grabbing Matt’s face and kissing him deeply. Matt looks dazed when Foggy steps back, a dumb smile on his face.

“Get me out of here so I can return the favor?” he asks.

“Sure thing,” Foggy replies. “Hang tight, I’ve just gotta find some paperclips and then I’ll work some magic.”

He’s halfway to the stairs when he makes a split-second decision to turn back and kiss Matt one more time, slow and careful, swallowing the pleased noise he makes.

“Okay,” Foggy says, patting him on the cheek before he hurries away again. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“Cheap shot,” Matt calls after him, but he’s laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com) to also be one of those people who enables me to write EXTREMELY NECESSARY TRASH


End file.
